En ese instante
by Camille Frost
Summary: Cerró los ojos, justo en el mismo instante en que captaba el resplandor del rayo verde de la muerte... y después los abrió, en la enfermería de Hogwarts, acompañada de personas que ella sabía muertas y un elfo doméstico algo revolucionario. Sólo su primo, y su mejor amigo, sabían que algo realmente gordo les había ocurrido. Porque estaban en 1995.


**Ningún personaje me pertenece, oye, ni el mundo que la maravillosa diosa rubia llamada J.K Rowling creó. Yo simplemente me tomo ciertas... licencias ^^.**

**Prólogo**

Rose Weasley estaba hiperventilando. Las piernas le ardían después de haber corrido durante horas por el bosque y le dolían los brazos de arrastrar el cuerpo medio muerto de su primo. Estaba segura de que si Scorpius no hubiera estado ahí para socorrerla, esos asesinos habrían acabado con ella como lo hicieron con su familia.

Sus padres…

El dolor todavía se agarraba a su pecho como una bestia de garras afiladas que se alimentaba de su vida. Habían pasado ya dos días, pero no había podido deshacerse de esa insana sensación. Ni siquiera cuando dormía, porque entonces soñaba con el cadáver de su hermano pequeño. Scorpius la despertaba siempre que podía, pero el chico también tenía que dormir y entonces era ella quién tenía que mantenerse alerta para que él no se perdiera en sus propios miedos.

Albus parecía un zombi después de que Lily se desangrara en sus brazos. Lo había intentado todo, desde aplicarle la maldición Imperius para que dejara de comportarse como un idiota a obligarlo a beber un sinfín de pociones revitalizantes para que estuviera más activo. Nada había funcionado, fuera por el cansancio de su alma o por la maldición que amenazaba con tragarse su vida.

Miró a su compañero y le hizo una señal con la cabeza para que pararan. Podían tomarse un descanso; habían recorrido suficiente camino como para estar seguros de que los mortífagos ya no les pisaban los pies. Además, contaban con que el Bosque actuara como su aliado. Hagrid les había prometido…

Un sollozo entrecortado se escapó de sus labios al pensar en Hagrid, su semigigante. Siempre tan leal y dicharachero… había sido horrible lo que le habían hecho.

Sacudió la cabeza para liberarse de esos pensamientos. Eran lo único, además de la presencia de sus dos mejores amigos, que la habían mantenido viva, pero había momentos en los que tenía que deshacerse de ellos, porque eran demasiado pesados y difíciles para soportar y tenía mejores cosas en las que pensar.

Como por ejemplo a dónde irían al día siguiente.

— ¿Estás segura de que deberíamos parar?

Dio un pequeño salto y se apoyó contra un árbol antes de mirar a su amigo, el único que parecía ser capaz de hablar de los tres que formaban su grupo. Rose asintió, desviando elocuentemente sus ojos azules hasta la figura escuálida y macilenta de su primo. Debían parar, no tanto por ella o por Scor. Debían parar por Al, que no aguantaría mucho más aquel ritmo.

Y debían salir de aquel bosque, para poder Aparecerse en cualquier parte del mundo y así descansar con tranquilidad.

—Entonces deberíamos conjurar unas cuantas protecciones…

Una ramita crujió unos metros más allá de donde ellos estaban. Incluso Albus, que no parecía ser muy consciente de lo que los rodeaba, se tensó a la espera de un nuevo ataque. Luego, otra ramita se rompió, cerca de la anterior pero definitivamente no en el mismo lugar.

Y luego otra, y otra, y otra más se quebraron bajo el peso de un humano.

Los habían rodeado.

Los ojos se le inundaron en lágrimas al darse cuenta de la inevitabilidad de sus muertes. De nada había servido dejar atrás a sus familiares moribundos para buscar ayuda ni huir incansablemente durante días. De nada les había servido correr como cobardes para salvarse a sí mismos, porque finalmente los habían encontrado y estaban a punto de matarlos.

Inconscientemente, retrocedió un paso, acercándose a Scorpius Malfoy y a Albus Potter.

Y preparada para morir, los cogió de las manos. A Scorpius con la izquierda, como hiciera desde que se hicieron novios. A Albus con la derecha, como hiciera por primera vez en su cuna.

Rose Weasley cerró los ojos, justo en el instante en que su visión captaba el fulgor mortal de un rayo verde.

Y después, sintió que todo lo que la rodeaba se desvanecía.

* * *

**N/A: Ea, un proyecto ambiciosillo porque será la mar de largo y conociéndome me tardaré una eternidad entre capítulo y capítulo. Espero que os haya gustado y que me aportéis ideas, todavía es un fic en proyecto (aunque tengo toda la trama principal en mi cabeza) y estoy abierta a vuestras sugerencias.**


End file.
